emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05928
}} is the 5,930th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 24 May, 2011. Written by SAMANTHA DOLAND DE VAUX Directed by PIP SHORT Plot Part 1 In Tug Ghyll, Debbie's trying to get hold of Cameron on the phone, and not in the mood for Cain wondering where his brew is. Charity's showing Chas the barn conversion and Chas thinks it looks great. They talk about Debbie. Charity tells Jai and Nikhil that she's going to persuade Pollard to be interested in the conversion and she intends to pocket the commission. Chas convinces Charity to do a shift at the pub so she can go out with Nikhil tonight. At Smithy Cottage, Rhona tells Paddy she wants to keep working for as long as possible, even if just paperwork. She gives him a kiss. Coming out of Tug Ghyll, Cain tells Chas that Debbie's hung-over and Chas tells him to keep out of Cameron and Debbie's relationship. In the factory office, Nikhil's doing some internet shopping with Gennie, and she tells him how she always wanted to be a designer. Nikhil gets a text from Chas cancelling on him - Jai thinks he should take Gennie and she goes to get ready. Val gets out of a taxi and is excited to see Amy. She tells her that Sharon's fine now - she's over her bloke and now with a used car salesman from Camden town. Val wonders what the gossip is but Amy reckons it's been dead boring. Chas collars Eve in the street wondering what's going on with her and Cameron. Eve is in no mood for this and as Debbie restrains Chas, Eve tells them nothing's going on. Inside Tug Ghyll, Chas is fuming - but does consider that Carl could have made the whole thing up. Debbie wishes she knew Cameron better to know if she could trust him - she has Sarah to think about too. Chas thinks the new baby too. Debbie just doesn't know what to do. In the pub, Alicia isn't impressed when Charity tries to order her around. Eve joins Edna and is het up. Rhona tells Marlon and Paddy that she's tired of them fussing over her. Cameron's back and Cain tells him that Debbie's off sick. Cain tells him that Carl has been saying there's something going on with him and Eve. Edna wonders what's going on. Chas is making sandwiches and Debbie doesn't think she can keep the baby. Chas thinks she needs to think about it really carefully - using Aaron and Sarah as examples. Debbie just doesn't know what to do. Cameron comes home and worries that Debbie's not well. He's quick to defend that there's nothing going on with him and Eve. Part 2 In the pub, Eve is explaining the gossip surrounding her to Edna. Edna believes her. Val and Amy come in and Diane's pleased to see her. She can see that Val has no idea that Amy ran away and Amy covers by talking about the barn conversion. Charity offers to take them round. Val is gobsmacked. Marlon and Paddy are quoting from films whilst Rhona grows increasingly uncomfortable. Rhona thinks its Braxton Hicks again but Alicia doesn't think she should be so sure. Rhona is embarrassed as she's helped into the backroom. In Tug Ghyll, Debbie's having it out with Cameron about Eve and his flirting. Cameron wonders what the back-story is with her and Carl, and Debbie doesn't want to go into it. Outside the pub, Chas has a go at Cain for speaking to Cameron. Cameron approaches and hopes he'll make himself scarce tonight so they can sort it. Carl arrives in a van and Cameron seethes. Chas almost lets slip about the baby. Cameron wonders what Carls' problem is with Debbie - Chas tells him it's because of her own history with him. In the backroom, Rhona is fine and Marlon's worried sick. Marlon tells Rhona he's been reading the 'moron's guide to pregnancy' and she laughs. He thinks she should stop trying to be wonder woman and listen to her body. Paddy looks sad that Marlon has managed to get through to her. In Pear Tree Cottage, Eve barges in and wonders what Carl's problem is - she didn't deserve to get dragged into his grudge matches. Nikhil's bought Chas a new expensive watch. Gennie and Nikhil talk about what fun they had today out shopping and Nikhil thinks she should join him and Chas later. Val and Amy are impressed with the conversion (even though it's not totally finished). Val has high hopes that she'll be able to convince Eric to buy. Charity is chuffed and Cain comes up behind her. He tells her that Chas has been comforting Debbie - Charity feels bad. In Pear Tree, Cameron demands that Carl tell Debbie the truth. Carl spots weakness in Cameron and Edna tries to calm the situation. Carl says that Debbie was once Cameron's 'grubby little bit on the side' and Cameron punches him. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday